


Movie Dates

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, just a simple movie was something that Makoto, Rin, and Haruka appreciated the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Dates

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I always seem to find myself falling for more OT3s, don't I? XD Well, I decided that there isn't enough MakoHaruRin fanfics, so I wanted to write one. This one is going to be fluffy, because I've written way too much angst lately.
> 
> Actually, this is going to be like...several minifics in one.
> 
> Pairing: MakoHaruRin
> 
> Warning: Fluff
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Free!/Swimming anime

Makoto screamed as something jumped out from the bushes on the TV screen, clutching onto Haruka tightly. He was shaking like a leaf, face pale and eyes wide in horror. From his position, Rin could practically hear Makoto's rapidly beating heart over the screams on the TV. Not to mention, he was whimpering in fear, ducking his head down into the collar of Haruka's shirt.

But like the masochist that Makoto apparently was, he would occasionally peek his head out from his hiding spot to watch the movie again, only to scream when he saw something scary and hide once again. It was both pathetic and amusing. But more so pathetic.

Cradling the remote, Rin paused the movie for a bit, causing Haruka and Makoto to look over towards him in confusion. Scowling at the clueless looks on their faces, Rin moved over towards them so that he was occupying Makoto's free side. "You two are idiots. Who's brilliant idea was it to watch scary movies anyway?"

A faint flush came to Makoto's cheeks, which caused Rin to roll his eyes. Of course it was his idea. And knowing Makoto, he probably just did it because it had been a movie that the redhead had wanted to see for a while. And while he appreciated the gesture, he didn't want to watch it if it would end up scaring the brunette. Later on when the movie was off and they were all calm, he'd probably end up scolding Makoto for choosing such a movie when it was obvious that he didn't like horror films. But he had a feeling that the brunette would just smile and chuckle like he always did before doing it again.

Damn idiot...

* * *

A towel was wrapped around Haruka's waist as he walked down the hall with nothing on. Normally, he would be wearing his swimsuit, since he had just been soaking in the bathtub. But for some reason, all of his swimsuits were dirty and needed washing. He didn't remember using them all up so quickly. He had a feeling that Rin was behind it somehow. The other male always liked to mess around with him like that.

He could just wait until they had mackerel for dinner tonight (Rin hated mackerel with a burning passion).

As he passed by the living room, Haruka noticed the TV running and Makoto sitting a few feet away, apparently enraptured by whatever he was watching. Furrowing his eyebrows, Haruka slowed down and looked in on what his friend was watching. When he saw that it appeared to be Finding Nemo, he couldn't help but smile slightly.

Makoto had a soft spot for the fish movie. He would always claim that he only watched it because his brother and sister loved it, but Haruka knew better. He had known Makoto for years and knew his quirks like the back of his hand. Watching animated films was one of those quirks.

Tightening the towel around him, Haruka silently made his way into the living room, taking a spot next to Makoto. At first, the brunette didn't see him, so focused on the screen in front of him. But eventually, when Makoto tried to stretch his arms out and accidentally hit Haruka upside the head, he jumped in shock and looked over towards him with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Haru! Are you okay?! I didn't see you there," Makoto rambled off in embarrassment, his cheeks growing warm.

A grunt left Haruka's mouth and he rubbed the spot where he was hit in the head. "I'm fine."

Frowning slightly, Makoto pulled Haruka into his arms, petting his hair in apology. He didn't remark about the fact that Haruka was pretty much naked next to him, more intent on cuddling with the other male. Haruka, seeing that Makoto wasn't going to be letting go of him for a while, just sighed and relaxed against his boyfriend.

It was probably an hour or so later when Rin found them, cuddled up on the couch watching Shark Tales. The redhead raised an eyebrow for a moment before chuckling underneath his breath and placing his bag down on the floor. Of course Makoto would be watching something like this. He made his way over towards the two lovebirds, crawling on the narrow couch and joining their cuddling. A grunt left Haruka's mouth and he glared mildly at Rin for a moment before scooting over to give him room.

Makoto didn't pay Rin or Haruka any mind, completely enthralled by the movie on the screen.

* * *

Standing in the video store, Rin, Haruka, and Makoto all stood in front of three movie selections. "It's Haruka's turn to choose a movie," Makoto said lightly, glancing towards Rin.

"I'm aware of that," Rin bit out, turning his attention back to the movies.

It was indeed Haruka's turn to choose a movie for their movie date and they had gotten down to three possible choices. The first was a documentary about the ocean and how sea creatures have learned how to evolve throughout the years. Second was a movie about all the famous waterfalls, rivers, and ponds in Japan, along with myths and tales about each. And finally, it was Jaws. The last one didn't exactly focus on the ocean itself, but Rin had the feeling that Haruka picked that one to mock him. Probably payback for his swimsuits.

The bastard.

There was a look of concentration on Haruka's face and he tapped his chin thoughtfully, almost as though he was honestly not sure of which movie to pick. His hand hovered over the second movie choice, before it would hover over the first. Every so often, his hand would go toward the third, causing Rin to growl in warning. The edges of Haruka's mouth would twitch and he'd glance over towards the redhead each time, amusement dancing in his eyes.

He'd see how amused he'd be when he found all of his swimsuits bleached and thrown on the street.

Makoto, however, wasn't as amused. He sighed and crossed his arms, giving Rin a look of warning. "Rin, stop it. Let Haru make his own choice."

"Ugh, well maybe if he'd actually hurry up and pick a movie, I wouldn't be rushing him," Rin remarked before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Why not just get all three? You'll probably end up watching them anyway."

Haruka blinked at him for a moment before a faint smile came to his face. He nodded his head and glanced over towards Makoto, who gave him a smile and a nod. Haruka reached out and grabbed all three movies before he walked over towards the checkout line, Makoto and Rin trailing after him.

* * *

"Who's idea was it to watch this stupid movie?" Rin groaned out in disgust.

Nobody said a word in response, not that they needed to. All three males had looks ranging from boredom, confusion, and plain disgust. For some reason, they were watching some cheesy romantic comedy movie. None of them liked romantic comedies at all, so it didn't really make any sense as to why they were watching it. What made even less sense was why none of them had stopped the movie from the beginning.

But technicalities.

Turning his head towards Makoto and Haruka, Rin groaned again and reached a hand out, grabbing onto Haruka's hand. A grunt left Haruka's mouth before he glanced over towards the redhead, a look of mild curiosity present in his eyes. Rin didn't answer the silent question, too busy trying to not throw up by the boring movie in front of him.

Glancing down towards Haruka's lap, he saw that Makoto was holding onto Haruka's other hand, his thumb rubbing the back of his hand lightly. Moving his eyes up, Rin found himself locking eyes with Makoto, who was giving him a small smile. The brunette held out his hand, signaling him to move a bit closer. Frowning for a moment, Rin moved forward a bit, only to yelp when Makoto suddenly shot his hand forward, grabbing onto his free hand.

Eyes widening, Rin looked down at their joined hands for a moment, not quite sure what to say. Makoto looked pretty satisfied with himself, cuddling next to Haruka and closing his eyes. Beside him, Haruka just blinked blankly for a moment before closing his eyes himself. Rin's eyebrows flew up as he felt a tug on his hand, dragging him closer to the two males. He was about to voice a protest when Haruka's head suddenly rested itself on his shoulder.

"W-What...," Rin trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

"Just shut up and sleep," Haruka said simply before burrowing his face in Rin's chest. Unable to say anything (yet again), Rin could do nothing but just lay back against Haruka and Makoto. The two males were dozing off, curled up next to each other while holding each other's hand. It was horribly cute and made Rin want to throw up more than he did watching the stupid romantic comedy. Alas, he'd probably end up getting attacked by Haruka if he did so, so he just leaned back against the couch and shut his eyes.

Might as well get some rest himself.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Movie dates~ I like to think that Makoto likes animated movies, Haru likes sea/ocean movies, and Rin likes horror and action movies.


End file.
